Lenore (Leanhaun)
Duchess Lenore is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Leanhaun and ruler of the Duchy of Cashel in Hibernia. Overview Lenore chose to be exiled to Earth because she was literally starving for mortal attention. She travelled straight through to Hibernia and managed to avoid any of the fighting between sidhe and commoners. Once in Hibernia, she set herself up with a stable of musicians and began feeding them inspiration. Then she sat back and waited for the Glamour to flow in from them. So far, she has been careful. She has managed to rein in the beast within her that shrieks to be fulfilled all the time. She has been exceedingly subtle. In all the time she has been back on Earth, she has only used up twelve musicians, unheard of self-control for one of her house. Lately, though, she has begun to notice that despite all her care, she has begun to age. She can't allow that, and might have to step up her program of Rhapsody to gather enough Glamour to stave off grumpdom. Three years ago, Lenore met Nuala, Queen of Munster. The two immediately hit it off. Taking a cue from her mortal Dreamers, Lenore played the part of the mystery woman to the hilt. Nuala, true to her Eiluned soul, was intrigued. During the courtship that followed, Nuala created the Duchy of Cashel for Lenore to rule and elevated her love from the rank of knight to that of Duchess. There has been some grumbling among the lesser nobles of the court, but since Nuala carved up her own lands to create the duchy, it really didn't take anything away from them. They therefore have little to complain about, and Lenore has used her talents to charm those who did object. She loves the social whirl of court life, but is willing to grant Nuala the peace she usually desires. After all, she can go visit one of her Dreamers and fill up on all the Glamour she wants, or find excitement at a ceili or pub where good music is being played and people are out for a good time. She is careful never to offend the queen or to go against her wishes in any way. Thus, she keeps her own position and seems to second Nuala's decisions in all matters. Life for Lenore is definitely comfortable. Image Duchess Lenore is almost Nuala's opposite, having frosty, silver-blue eyes and white-blonde hair. Her skin is very pale, and she has been referred to as the Ice Queen (though not in Nuala's hearing). She dresses well, though less traditionally than the Queen, preferring pale colors and soft materials or going for the stark black look that always works so well for blondes. In her fae mien, Lenore looks positively ethereal. She favors frothy gowns that seem to billow in nonexistent winds (like the bed clothes worn by helpless heroines in every bad gothic horror film of the '50s). On her, it looks good. Personal Lenore lives to be fulfilled. She takes what she wants, but does it subtly. If most people knew about her and her practices, they would be horrified, but that is the nature of her house. It isn't fair for others to judge her according to standards they set when they don't understand her needs. Some people even misunderstand her relationship with Nuala. They believe she is just out for what she can get. There is that element, of course, as in any relationship, but she truly cares for the queen. While she may not take a blade for her were she endangered, she'd do her best to protect her lover. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 91-92. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Leanhaun (CTD)